


Bulgarians

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cw_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulgarian summers are hot; Bulgarian seekers, hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulgarians

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Round 1, Challenge 4 of the [](http://cw-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cw-ldws.livejournal.com/)**cw_ldws** competition where the prompt was a picture of a man with red hair and one with black, both shirtless looking out over a body of water.

**Title:** Bulgarians  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Viktor Krum  
 **Warnings:** Sexual situation  
 **Word Count:** 600  
 **Summary:** Bulgarian summers are hot; Bulgarian seekers, hotter.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for Round 1, Challenge 4 of the [](http://cw-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**cw_ldws**](http://cw-ldws.livejournal.com/) competition where the prompt was a picture of a man with red hair and one with black, both shirtless looking out over a body of water.

AND [ 8\. Falling Star](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/177457.html) on [](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[**16candles_fics**](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/)

Charlie had grown weary of spending his rare days off recruiting Order members. It did little to buoy his spirits that for the last several months his attempts had been fruitless. He had gained little support for the fledgling Order and, frankly, he was tired.

Then, this mission had come along. The owl was cryptic, but Dumbledore's messages usually were.

_You are needed in Bulgaria. Get off the train. You need not look. He will find you._

Viktor Krum had been waiting for him at the train station. "You are to stay vith me until ve hear more." Viktor had brought Charlie back to his picturesque summer home in Bulgaria, surrounded by dense trees, where the perils of war seemed so far in the distance as to be a minor inconvenience.

He led Charlie up a sprawling staircase to a room that looked out over a serene lake. "Ve have dinner soon." His host was a man of few words, not that Charlie minded overmuch. In fact, Charlie found himself more than a little attracted to the Bulgarian Quidditch player.

Dinner was delicious, and more than once Charlie looked up to find his host looking at him, deep brown eyes turning away when Charlie caught him watching. He thought he saw a hint of a blush creep up Viktor's neck. Perhaps, he wasn't the only one interested in more than Order business.

Trying to sleep was futile. Charlie tossed and turned, but Bulgarian summers were stifling and it was impossible to get comfortable. He eventually gave up trying, stripped down to a pair of shorts, grabbed a towel from the loo and plodded in bare feet out to the lake.

He was just about to dive in when a voice from the shadows stopped him. "Is something wrong vith your room?"

That you're not lying naked across the bed might not be the best reply, so Charlie held his tongue. "The room is fine. I just fancied a swim."

"Do you vant company?" Viktor asked, removing his shirt and tossing it aside.  
The well defined muscles of his chest and stomach drew Charlie's eyes and made Viktor chuckle. "You like?"

 _Fuck, did he ever._ Charlie chose to dive into the water, rather than answer. At least beneath the water, his raging hard on would not be so evident. Charlie's head broke the surface in time to see Viktor step into the water, wading waist deep until he stood a foot away.

"You like Bulgaria?" Viktor asked.

 _No guts, no glory._ "I like Bulgarians."

"I saw." Viktor wasn't bashful. "Bulgarians like you."

"Do they now?"

"I show you how much." Viktor moved quickly, his honed Seeker's reflexes giving him the advantage as his hand wrapped around the back of Charlie's neck, and Viktor's lips crashed down upon his own. Charlie kissed him back, tongue licking, as his hands ghosted over cool, moist skin. Viktor's hands were everywhere at once, hips grinding, hard cock pressing into Charlie's thigh.

Charlie's hand slid into Viktor's waistband, wrapping around him. Viktor's lips parted, tongue darting out to lick across his lower lip in a way that Charlie found hypnotic. He wasn't going to last, and if the look of bliss on Viktor's face was any indication, neither was he. Charlie tightened his grasp, bringing Viktor off in several short, fast strokes.

Viktor kissed him, grinding his hips against Charlie's in a way that made Charlie see stars.

"That vas nice," said Viktor. "No?"

"No. I mean, yes. Fuck, I don't even know what I mean," Charlie gasped.

"If you liked, you vill follow."

He did.

Fin.


End file.
